Cub Of Scar's
by everlasting-oranges
Summary: {Complete}. Takes place after Nala’s Story - Scar Is King. What happened to Fetaya and her unborn cub? What happened to Nala and Simba's relationship? What about the rest of the pride? Read to find out... R
1. Fetaya's Cub Is Born

Title: Cub Of Scar's Summary: Takes place after Nala' Story - Scar Is King. So if you haven't read that, go read that first =P.  
  
Fetaya rose to see the stars at night. She never felt lonely anymore - not with her almost about to have a cub. She walked slowly down Pride Rock, seeking solitude, for she knew her cub would be born today.  
She found a small den and laid down, cleaning herself to prepare. The first contraction came over her, she clenched her teeth. "Fetaya?" came a female voice. She looked up. Had she been followed?  
"I tried to catch you, I thought you were going to the water hole, but-," Nala appeared, and she stopped talking. "Oh. Well, um, do you need help? Or do you want to be alone?"  
"It might be nice for someone to be here," Fetaya smiled up at her.  
  
Fetaya pushed and out slid a newborn cub. She licked its mouth and nose first, then worked on the rest. It was a female, it had a brownish gold coat, a combination of Scar's dark pelt and her own almost white one. A cream color covered her muzzle and underbelly, and each of her toes.  
She smiled as the newborn opened it's eyes for the first time, it's bright blue eyes searching. The only faint resemblance to scar was the dark, almost black, circles surrounding her eyes. Fetaya gave the child another lick, and it let out a cry.  
Nala laughed at this. "You did great," she said, butting heads with her softly. Now she was scared, though, to have the cub she was almost certain was inside of her. The sad thing was, she had no clue if it was Scar's or Simba's. She sighed, her heart breaking. If it was Scar's, he would understand. Or would he? She needed to explain what happened to her when he was away.  
"What's wrong?" asked Fetaya, noticing her friend's almost- depression.  
"Nothing. Just thinking," she replied. She looked back behind her. She suddenly had the feeling they were being watched. "I'll be right back," she said slowly, heading out toward the exit. Fetaya didn't even think of the suspicious acts, just continued to ponder over a name as she licked the newborn's fur.  
Nala wondered out of the den. It was chilly out, or at least as cold as it could get in Africa. It was 80 degrees, and she shivered, being used to 120 degrees. The sun was halfway into the sky, warming her a bit. She looked around and listened, hoping to hear the perpetrator's breathing. She heard nothing, which made her think that it had just been her imagination. She turned, trotting quickly back over to Fetaya.  
"So what are you going to name her?" Fetaya looked up quickly, as if just realizing she was there.  
"Oh, uh, I don't know. But what do you think about Vitani?" she asked, as the young cub pawed at her chin, purring. She laughed and moved her chin away.  
"I think it's an adorable name," she inputted, "I think, perhaps, we should get back to Pride Rock. They'll be wondering what happened." Fetaya just nodded, standing up slowly. "Do you want me to carry Vitani?" she asked. She just shook her head and slowly started walking toward the exit, with Nala beside her.  
  
Nala had still not accepted Simba as a mate. She watched him walk off, dejected, because she had just told him no. The Pride Lands still had no Queen, except Sarabi, and some of the lionesses thought of Nala as selfish. She felt she had the right to, he had dejected her in the Oasis. He had even claimed he was not the king!  
She turned to go check on Fetaya and Vitani. She found them both asleep, Fetaya curled around the young cub's body. The newborn awoke, yawning, and scooted in closer, falling back asleep.  
  
Scar turned to the lionesses that had followed him into the Outlands and other's who had joined. "Who is the rightful king?" cried out Zira, to the response 'Scar is!'. Zira turned to check on her newborn cub, Kovu, and felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She needed to tell him that it was just a rouge lions - not his. She looked up to her mate for support, but saw him staring at one of the younger lionesses. "Scar," she said, trying to get his attention. No luck. She was starting to get jealous. "Scar!" she said loudly, to which he turned to her, dazed.  
"Hm?" he asked absently.  
"We need to talk," she said, quite nervously. This got his attention, she being so nervous and such. He turned to her.  
"What is it?" He looked as the lionesses brought in a rare commodity - a zebra. Scar licked his lips, starting toward it.  
"Um," she followed him, "Kovu is, um..."  
"Something's wrong with the heir?" he said loudly, turning. This got the attention of the whole pride.  
"Not exactly, well, um," 'Oh great, everyone's looking.' "Kovu's not your's." She sat down, ashamed and embarrassed. She watched for her mate's reaction as if finally sunk down. He sat, and ran a paw through his mane.  
"Well, how?" he asked, confused slightly.  
"Well, in the Pride Lands, there was this rouge lion by the water hole as I was drinking, and he, well, raped me," she rushed the words now, "I'm so sorry Scar! Murder him, if you must! But he would be the greatest heir we have seen!" she pleaded for the cub's life.  
Scar shifted his view to the young cub at Zira's paw. "Keep him. But never lie and say I was his father. But I will be his dad," he stated. He knew, with his gangly body could never produce a cub with that mass of muscles, that much power to knock Simba off of his throne. Not that he would ever admit that, but all of the lionesses knew. Just looking at Nuka, you could tell.  
But then he must tell of all of the adultery he had committed as well. "We need to talk later," he hissed in her ear, nodding toward the lionesses. Zira nodded in agreement, picking up the young cub in her mouth and hopping down off of the rock where she had stood.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Zira asked when they were alone, making Nuka watch after Kovu.  
"I, must confess I committed adultery also," he said, his ears pinned. 'It's not like she can judge you!' his thoughts cried out, 'She did too!'  
But Zira looked taken aback. "What, what do you mean?" she asked in a near whisper, her heart pounding. Was she losing the love of her life? Her soul partner? Her mate?  
"I mean, that I conceived a cub with that young lioness, Fetaya," he looked over to her for her reaction. Her eyes watered.  
"A cub of yours was made without me?" she cried.  
"You cannot judge me!" he roared, "A cub of yours was made without me!" He was disappointed in her reaction. How could she judge /I?  
"If it'll make you feel better, I'll send hyenas to kill it," spat Scar. Zira smiled at him. "Maybe."  
  
A/N: Like the new story? Hate it? Review!  
  
Alyssa 


	2. A Nerve Racking Conversation

Chapter 2: A Nerve-Racking Conversation.  
  
WARNING: Language.  
  
Nala halted outside the den, her heart willing her forward but her mind halting her movements. She walked in jerkily, trying to look anything but worried but her actions and her eyes screamed it. "Simba," she swallowed, hoping he didn't notice.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, jumping up to her side. Damn, none of the other lionesses noticed her worry until Simba had to point it out! Why did she have to grow up with him? Why did he have to know her so well?  
"Uh," she looked over toward the lionesses, "Want to go for a walk?"  
"Sure," he said, rushed, "Let's go." Simba walked beside her, his mind watching her. She had had sex with him, right when he accepted his kingdom, she didn't know why. Maybe it was the water. But she still had not chosen his "mate" position, and she might be carrying his child! She felt like a whore, and she shielded her eyes when he looked at her, because of what she saw. She saw love, understanding, and compassion.  
"What is it?" he asked earnestly. Thoughts rushed to her head. 'Am I in love with him?' she asked herself, looking at him, her eyes locked to his. She sighed, smiling. 'I am.'  
"What are you smiling about?" he smiled also. "You were just nervous a minute ago." She shook her head, shaking the thoughts in there away.  
"I have to tell you something. Really important. You might, uh, want to sit down." He sat down, looking at her quizzically. She sighed again, "Simba, I don't know how to say this," she started to cry.  
"Nala, Nala, just tell me," he pleaded.  
"I'm with a cub."  
Simba jumped up. "That's great!" he cried out, going for an embrace. Nala backed from him. "That's not all."  
"Then what?" he sat down.  
"I'm not sure if it's yours, or Scar's," she started to cry harder. Simba swallowed, trying to hold back his own tears. Scar's? What the hell?  
"You," he paused, "Scar?" Nala's eyes opened wide, her mouth dropped.  
"Oh my kings! No, no, not that way. He raped me. I didn't like him, I didn't - No!" Nala couldn't even /believe/ that he would think that! Her voice got soft again. "Are you mad?"  
"How can I be? It's not your fault," he said soothingly, rubbing against her. That's when she knew.  
"Simba, I'd like to accept the role of your mate and the Pride Land's Queen."  
  
Scar turned to Zira. "What do you mean, maybe?"  
"Weeelll we could kill her and her cub or we could hold the cub for ransom, there's endless possibilities," she said, holding her paw out.  
  
Nala sat down in the golden savannah grass that shone in the moon's light. She had been announced as Queen and his mate today, but she could tell that Simba looked at her differently. Was her life to be spent in pain, confusion, and anguish? She laid down, putting her paws over her head. She was getting a headache, on top of everything else. She wished she could rewind, rewind to the days where she had been a cub, before Simba had "died."  
The grass behind her made a noise, and Nala jerked her head toward it, her ears perked. Simba looked at her, a small smile coming upon his face. "Mind?" Nala shook her head, and he sat next to her.  
"Want to talk about," he glanced at her stomach, "her? Him?" Nala swallowed. She had hoped this wouldn't come up.  
Nala sighed, "Not particularly. But we're going to have to, aren't we." She looked up toward the stars for support.  
Simba rubbed his head on her shoulder blade. "We don't have to, if you don't want," he said softly.  
"You don't have to accept it as your child," she said quietly. "We can always give it to another lioness, then have a heir." Simba pondered this for a moment.  
"I could never ask you to give up your child, no matter if its mine, or," he stopped. "We'll just hope it doesn't have a dark pelt, because if it doesn't, it is surely mine." He rubbed against her again, and she sighed, leaning into him. 'My life is just too complicated.'  
  
Fetaya walked, cub between her shoulder blades, to the water hole. She drank, and headed back to the den. She heard a growl, and wheeled around. "Who's there?" she called out to a large rock.  
"I am."  
  
A/N: What'd ya think? Hope you liked! 


	3. Encountering the Past

A/N: I am now going to be a BETA for any authors who would like for me to do so! I will only deny if A. The author is not serious about the work or B. I get too many authors wanting me (not likely). So if you would like me to be your BETA, please look at my profile for more information.  
  
Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Please R & R.  
  
Chapter 3: Encountering The Past  
  
Fetaya's eyes darted about, teeth bared in defense. Vitani made a little mewing noises, her eyes still closed, clinging to her mother. 'What a time to be hungry,' she thought, her eyes locked on where the rustling sounds from the grass were coming.  
"Why hello Fetaya. I see you have our cub," came the dark voice from the grass.  
"Scar," she hissed, "Stay away from Vitani. She is not yours any longer. You are not her father!" she cried out. Scar jumped from the bushes and she backed away from him, tense. More sounds came from behind, and she looked quickly. Some of Scar's followers came from the long African grasses. She found herself wondering where the most loyal of Scar's followers was - Zira.  
"I am the one who fathered her. You aren't the kind of lionesses to be," he paused, "outgoing with male lions, if you catch my drift." She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she grabbed Vitani and sprinted toward Pride Rock. One of the lionesses slammed into her from the side, then dropping off to let the lioness on her other side give her a push. She used to, before her pregnancy and birth, be the fastest and most swift of any lioness. But she had still not regained her complete strength, and when Vitani fed she could almost feel the energy draining out of her.  
Another lioness came up again, still yet a different one, and gave huge nudge, sending her tumbling to her feet. She dropped Vitani in the process, her eyes tearing as she watched the gentle newborn being thrust to the ground from her mouth. A loud "mew" filled her ears, and she hurriedly went to pick her up. To Fetaya's dismay, Scar already had her in his mouth.  
  
Panic filled her. She was positive he would kill the cub, so she did the only thing she knew to do. She threw herself at him, but before contact was ever made to lionesses jumped in front of him, teeth bared, and warded her off. Scar gave the cub to a lioness.  
"We'll be meeting soon. Don't worry about your precious daughter, she will live." He started to walk away, but turned once more, his tail cutting through the air. "We'll be meeting again." With that, he bounded toward the Outlands, the lioness who carried her cub at his heels.  
  
"Give me that," growled Scar, grabbing the cub from the young lioness' mouth. She gave him a sharp look then turned quickly, and leaped on top of a rock.  
Scar went into the den, as much of a den as you could hope for out here at least, and went to the royal center.  
Zira stood, her eyes wide, and the young cub she had been feeding fell to the floor. She looked over at the crying cub, licking it soothingly until it quickly fell asleep. "Is that her?" she said, walking up to Scar, "Is that Fetaya's cub?"  
Scar dropped the child at her feet. "You will have to feed it." She nodded.  
"I expected as much."  
  
Fetaya was hurt. Yes, blood covered her fur and a claw was missing, but she didn't even feel that. All she felt was the empty space where Vitani should be. She limped near the den, and then fell to the ground, moaning.  
"Who's there?" came the voice of a lioness. "Fetaya?" Nala appeared from the darkness of Pride Rock's shadow. Her blue eyes shown worridly as she rushed to Fetaya's side. She nudged her softly. "Where's Vitani?" she asked, suddenly realizing that she was missing.  
Fetaya started sobbing loudly and uncontrobbly. "Vitani is gone, Scar.....took her." She cried harder. "There's no... reason for me to live. He has her, she's..... probably dead. He pr.... obably killed her." The sobs had attracted the attention of the lionesses who then came out to see what the commotion was.  
"Go back in the den," Nala said loudly. When no one responded, she got angry. "Into the den!" She roared, teeth bared. They then went quickly. She turned back to Fetaya. "We'll find her, okay? We'll find her. I swear it." She rubbed against her and helped her into the den.  
  
A/N: Yes, a quickie. I've been on vacation! WEE! Ow, sunburns. Anyway, review. 


	4. Peculiar Markings

Chapter 4: Peculiar Markings.  
  
A loud roar came from the lion's den. Nyota, one of the lionesses, was birthing her cub or cubs. "Go for the shaman!" cried out Nala to all of the lionesses. "Now! Go!" A younger lioness scurried out of the den, so fast that dust flew out from under her paws.  
Nala turned her attention to Nyota. "It'll be okay. Just hold on. Rafiki will be here any minute," she soothed the younger lioness, too young for her liking to be with a cub. But she had met a rouge lion and had chosen him for a mate, but then he turned spiteful and took off, leaving her with a cub and no mate.  
The pregnant lioness' roar brought her back to attention. She licked the sweat off of her forehead so it wouldn't sting her eyes, then checked her. "We can't wait for him. If he comes, he comes," she announced. 'I wonder why she didn't seek solitude,' she thought to herself, looking around at all of the lionesses' anxious faces. Maybe the contractions had come on fast and not far in-between. Maybe she wanted to be with everybody, maybe she felt safe with the whole Pride.  
"Push!" the Queen cried out, watching the cub's head with anticipation. "Again!"  
"I came as fast as I coud," called out the baboon as he ran down the path that the lionesses had cleared. "Nyota! You weren't due for a neter cupo o weeks," he said, going to her aide.  
  
Nyota licked the newborn's mouth and nose, then worked on the rest. Suddenly, Rafiki gasped.  
"What?" she cried out, "Is something wrong with my cub?" she asked as she examined her.  
The old mandrill swallowed, "Dis is no ordianry markin'," he said, pointing to the cub's hindquarters. On her goldish cream coat, on her right flank, was a dark brown, almost black, large jagged line marking. "Da gods tol me dat dis cub woud come one day. I was hoping it woud not."  
"What's wrong with her?" Nyota repeated. Nala and the other lionesses stared at the cub with anxious eyes.  
"Noting is wrong wit da cub. But, it is a sign from da gods that dis many years will be filled wit hardship," the baboon took a breath and then continued, "De told me to name da cub Balia."  
"Balia? Evil? She's not evil! She's only a cub!" argued Nala.  
"I'm not sayin' dat she is or will ever be evil, but dat da times in which she lives in will be," Rafiki explained.  
"Wha - What kind of evil?" asked Nyota nervously, still cleaning the birthing sac off of the newborn.  
"I do not know. I tell you only what da kings demselves have tol' me." The lionesses looked at each other, confused, wondering what hardships would come the Pride's way.  
  
(A/N: This is practically a new chapter from this point on but I didn't want to make this chapter so short. Here you go.)  
  
Zazu flew into the den and neck breaking speed and stopped at Simba's paws. "Your . . . sire," he panted, "A pride is... coming from the north. I have never seen them before. They say they are Dark River Pride," the bird reported.  
"Thank you, Zazu. Lionesses, please accompany me to visit with this Pride," Simba said calmly, trying to hide his fear. He had not been King that long - what if some King had come to overthrow him?  
They walked toward the north, and when he came close enough to see something in a pack moving, just as lions or lionesses would, he gave them the signal to stop. Simba leapt onto a rock, roaring at the Pride to come closer, so that they could communicate.  
"Be ready for an attack, just in case," Simba called out, but not loud enough for the other Pride to hear him.  
"What are you doing on out territory?" he called out to the seemingly king of the pride. A lion with a brown, almost black pelt and black mane was in front of the pride.  
"We have come to announce that in many moons the outsiders will attack. But before then, we will," he smirked, walking toward him. "You can see clearly that it is seemingly a lioness to lionesses match. But," he paused, "this is only half of my Pride." Simba felt his stomach drop. How would they defeat so many lionesses?  
He noticed there were many cubs that the lionesses carried with them. How unintelligent was this pride, to bring their young? "What, are the other half cubs, kingy?" he remarked. Several laughs escaped from his lionesses' lips. He smiled back at them when the next thing he knew he was pinned to the ground.  
The king let him up slowly. "Don't underestimate us, young fool. My name is King Jabari, named because everybody knew I would be a supreme ruler."  
"If your such a good ruler, then why are you leading your pride to death?" Simba snarled, picking himself up from the ground, using all of his energy not to slash at the intruder.  
"Death. Ha. We are already at death's door if we do not get more land. Our pride has doubled in the three years since my father died. We need more land if we are to survive."  
"Then why don't you trade lionesses for land with some Pride that needs lionesses and is full with land. I know that the Acacia Pride needs lionesses if it is to survive, and they have land a plentiful."  
"I would never get rid of one of my own, as if they were land!" Jabari growled, "I am not a baby of a king like you are. We will meet again." With that, he turned on his heels and ran forbore toward the setting sun, the many lionesses he had brought with him following.  
Sarabi walked up to his side quickly, "You should have attacked them now," she spat, angry they had not acted, he only had talked.  
"I did what I thought was best," he roared at her, also angry. Sarabi pinned her ears down and backed away from her son, when she was behind him turned quickly and walked briskly over to where the other lionesses were talking noisily.  
Simba sighed. 'My reign as king is not going so well.'  
  
Simba decided on a plan to get Fetaya's child back. "We will have a lioness, one of the weaker outsiders who probably wish they were a Pride lander retrieve and bring Vitani back to us in exchange for discontinuing her exile." The lionesses looked at each other, and none really believing it would work.  
"But what if the lioness betrays us?" hissed Nala in his ear.  
"We'll just hope for the best," he said quietly. The plan had been set, and the first step would be taken at dawn.  
  
A/N: What'd ya think? Please R & R! 


	5. Blood, Tears, and Vitani

A/N: Err I wrote that last chapter at midnight . . . No excuse but still. Yes, I killed of Zazu, but I forgot lol. Wait . . . That wasn't Zazu! That was his son, Zazu Jr.! Yeah, that's it! Just pretended it was Zazu Jr. Yep. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming.  
  
MMM, also Tika is not a Swahili name . . . like most of my original characters are.  
  
PG13, cause I said =P Actually, for violence.  
  
Chapter 5 - Blood, Tears, and Vitani.  
  
Simba pinned the lioness he had been tracking down, while one of the lionesses accompanying him covered her mouth. "Listen," he hissed, "We know you hate the Outlands, and we have a proposition for you. If you bring us the cub that Zira stole, then we will allow you to return to the pride. Will you?" he asked, nodding toward the lioness to release her mouth, allowing her to speak.  
"Yes, I will," agreed the Outsider eagerly, "If there is opportunity. They are with Vitani almost twenty-four seven." Simba nodded.  
"And whatever you do, don't betray us. You will pay if you do, you can be sure of that." Simba smiled and then ran off toward Pride Rock, lionesses following him.  
  
Simba roared at the lionesses, to get them moving. "Go, now, there to close as it is!" the young King cried out, grabbing a young cub who decided to wander with them and setting her in the cave.  
"Nala, Tika, come here," he said loudly. The two lionesses came briskly over. Simba lowered his voice, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't go. I wouldn't want you risking your cubs." His eyes lingered to his mate's stomach.  
Tika wrinkled up her nose and Nala raised an eyebrow. "Well, I speak for myself," began Tika, "but I want to help fight. Protect my pride." Simba nodded, "As you wish." He turned to the Queen. "Nala?"  
She smiled broadly, her bright blue eyes shining. "You know what I'm going to do, Simba," she smirked, following Tika down off of Pride Rock. Simba smiled at her, following the two pregnant lionesses down to where the others had assembled.  
"Are you willing to rage war on those, named the Dark River Pride, who have already declared war on us?" roared Simba to the rows of his lionesses. The roar came back in agreement. "It's settled! As soon as they are close enough, we strike!" Roars of approval came, some lionesses clawing the air, others lowering, in the pounce-run-attack position.  
Simba smiled at the patriotism of his Pride. Nala walked to his side and sat down. "Now we wait," she said quietly, now standing once again and pacing impatiently.  
"Stop, stop!" laughed Simba, "You're making me tired!" His mate laughed and stopped, sitting next to him again.  
  
The Dark River Pride was now in clear view. Dried mud covered almost their entire bodies, their claws dug into the ground. Once again, their king, King Jabari, led them. Simba was happy to see he had exaggerated a bit on the number of his lionesses. But not much, and there were no cubs this time.  
"Would you like to surrender now, or when your lionesses are dead you are on the edge of death?" smirked Jabari. Simba growled at him, then roared to the lionesses.  
"ATTACK!" cried out Simba, his head raised high as his faithful Pride jumped from their higher positions on the rocks toward the oncoming pride, scratching at their backs as the fighting began. Roars filled the air, as Simba spotted his target. He jumped from where he was, the highest point, into Jabari.  
Jabari roared in pain as Simba's claws dug into his back, leaving long slashes. Jabari bit at him and rolled, causing Simba to fall off, but he quickly picked himself off of the ground. The Dark River Pride King's teeth bit at his neck, barely missing his very important jugular vain. Simba roared so loudly and so painfully that all of the lionesses stopped their fighting, facing to watch the two kings duel. Jabari dug deeper, getting closer.  
"NO!" cried out Nala, hitting him his side with full bore. Her mate looked at her with astonishment. She had just broken one of the Pride's rules, something she never did, by protecting him, a king, from another king.  
"Nala!" he roared, leaping toward the rolling lioness and king. This got all of the other lionesses riled up, all of them jumping on top of Nala and the King, all trying to help their own pride.  
The pile eventually broke up into tiny fights again, but all the fighting soon stopped again, when Simba roared loudly to get their attention. "Your king, is dying," he said plainly. Jabari lay on a low rock, and started sputtering.  
The King's sputtering turned into coughing, a bit of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry, my Pride. I," he coughed again, more blood appearing from his mouth, "have disappointed you as well as myself. I only," he coughed again, then couldn't stop. Blood gurgled from his mouth and was all over his muzzle. The group was quiet, silent, for the king. A last loud, long cough and he was gone.  
This cause the Dark River Pride's lioness to be furious. More slashing and biting ensued, Simba warded of three lionesses at once as well as he could manage. "STOP," he roared, "I'm giving you a chance now, now that you have no chance to win, and your king is dead. Join us!" he roared, "Swear your loyalty and join our pride, Pride Rock." Several of the lionesses were clearly thinking about it.  
"Never!" cried out two identical lionesses of the same age, apparently twins. The two lunged at Nala, clawing and ripping at her. Simba jumped onto the two, shoving them away, not even paying attention that he had thrown them into a rock wall, and their death.  
"Nala?" he asked, licking her wound. She smiled. "I'm alright, scaredy lion," she said, smiling slightly, standing. Her eyes went wide, her mouth dropping slightly.  
"Mom?" she asked quietly, "Mom?" she cried, running toward where three lionesses were piled together, still. At the top of the pile lay Sarafina, her body still bleeding. Simba walked over to where his grieving mate stood next to her mother's body, rubbing against her.  
"She died bravely," he offered, "We'll take her body back to Pride Rock, for a proper burial." Nala nodded, the tears sliding down her fur and onto the dirt. As much as he hated to, he turned away, only to find his mother. "Mom?" he called out, "Sarabi?"  
"I'm over here, son," came a quiet voice. The lionesses parted to see Sarabi sitting, licking a particularly long gash on her right fore leg. Simba rushed over to her.  
"Are you okay? 'Cause I can carry you back, I can. . . . "  
"Shush shhh shh, Simba! Calm down! I'm okay," she said reassuringly. "But I know someone who's not," she said softly, nodding in Nala's direction. The King looked over his shoulder, then going over toward his mate once again.  
He butted her head softly. "I'll be right back," he whispered, "I've got to make a speech to the lionesses from the Dark River Pride." Nala nodded softly, not really truly paying attention.  
Simba cleared his throat. "Well, new lionesses, we're going to initiate you later. If you would help others get up and going, we'll go back to Pride Rock." The lionesses talked quietly, getting up. Simba returned to Nala.  
"I didn't even notice in all of the fighting," she said softly, "I didn't even get to say goodbye." She started to cry, silently, the tears once again turning the dirt into mud, and all he could do was be close to her.  
  
The lioness, she had never received a name, which is one of the many reasons to go to Pride Rock. Her parents, for some reason, had never named her. They were a outlandish couple - he left her when she found out she was with a cub. Her mother, now by herself, no pride to call home, had me and raised me, and then I joined Pride Rock. I thought I'd wait a day to request a name, but the next day Scar came to rule. He would not give me a name, and when I pleaded to his Queen. In return, she spat on me.  
She looked over at Queen Zira, Queen of the dust and barren lands. She had no cubs. Where were they? She looked around quickly, then figuring the den, started trotting briskly over to it.  
"Why are you going over there?" Zira asked, watching her. Alone?  
"I think I'm getting overheated," she said, fanning her face with her paw. Zira shrugged, letting it slide. She continued into the den quietly, looking for the young cubs.  
She finally found them, sitting blinking up at the dark ceiling. She was so glad right then that they could not talk, but it wasn't as if Zira wouldn't know who took Vitani. By then, she would be long gone.  
She grabbed the newborn's scruff, trotting quickly out toward the back way. When she reached it, she sat the cub down and looked. Coast clear. This was almost to easy! She grabbed the cub and took off, heading toward Pride Rock.  
  
A/N: I have the greatest plot EVER( okay, maybe exaggerating a little) But it's really good some I'm going to hurry and end one of my stories lol. Review!  
  
Lys! 


	6. Stories of Cubs

Chapter 6: Stories of Cubs  
  
The lionesses came upon her savior, Pride Rock. She ran quickly, hoping that Zira or her friends hadn't followed her. She skidded to a stop in front of the first lion or lioness she saw - Nala.  
Nala's ears perked and her eyes searched for who had come so abruptly to a halt. She rose from her haunches eagerly, realizing it was, oh had she even said her name? But it was the lioness from Zira's followers, and she had brought Vitani home! "Fetaya!" she cried up toward the den, "Fetaya! Come, quick!"  
"Nala, I'm not in the mood," came the muffled reply.  
"Fetaya, come out! Vitani is-." At the mention of Vitani, she had hurried out from the den and skidded at the top, interrupting her.  
"Vitani!" she cried, tears brimming in her eyes. She had never thought she would be loving of this cub, let alone worried about it's well being. But when she gave birth, a new sense of love and understanding had come over her, overriding the fact that it was Scar's.  
She clambered down Pride Rock, taking Vitani in her teeth, then setting her down, wrapping her paws around her, licking her almost violently. She was crying, tears streaming down her fur, matching the outer countless trails.  
Nala turned her attention to the lioness that had rescued Vitani from Zira's grasp. "What's your name?"  
"I, uh," she said awkwardly, "I don't have one," she sighed. "They wouldn't give me one, and that's partly why I left them for Pride Rock." Nala nodded slowly.  
"We will have to find Simba, get you initiated and all of that," she said, still smiling at Fetaya. "Come on," she said, nodding toward Pride Rock, leaping on a nearby ledge, "Let's go find him." She implied to leave Fetaya and her daughter alone for peace's sake. The lioness nodded, following the beautiful Queen to find him.  
"Simba?" called out Nala, the sun bouncing off of her fur. Simba jumped from a nearby rock where he had been sunbathing. "Hmmm?"  
"Vitani is back," she beamed, "and also we need to name and initiate this lioness."  
"Name?" he asked quizzically, surveying her.  
"Yes," the lioness swallowed, "My pride would not name me, no matter how hard I pleaded." Simba nodded.  
"For bringing back Vitani, you showed courage, and what is most important, loyalty to this pride. For that, your name will be Tiifu. Now, the first order of business. Do you have a mate?" The young lioness shook her head.  
"I'm not even to my date," she replied. Simba nodded again.  
"Let's go," he said nodding toward the point of Pride Rock. Tiifu smiled, following him, feeling wanted and loved for the first time in her life.  
  
"Oh, no," whispered Nala to herself in the dark, a wave of pain coming over her. It was time, time to see if her cub would indeed be Scar's or Simba's, or even a mix. She moaned, watching the sun, hoping the lionesses would leave soon. She nudged Simba with her paw, her breathing heavy.  
He was instantly awake at the sound of her breathing. "What's the matter?" he asked, yawning.  
"I'm going to have the cub," she said quietly, closing her eyes at the warning of another contraction, swallowing. She had made sure not to say his cub, in case . . .  
She frowned, pushing the thoughts out of her head. Of course it was his! The Kings would surely not punish her for what she had no control over, would they? But then she looked over at Fetaya, licking the offspring of Scar, and knew the Kings had nothing to do with this  
"Do you need something, anything? I could get you some meat, or some water . . . " Nala smiled at her mate, but shook her head, as another wave of pain came over her.  
  
Zira roared loudly, gathering the attention of the lionesses. "Where is she?" she cried out, searching. "Where's Vitani?" she roared out. The lionesses looked around, stunned.  
"Is anybody missing?" growled Scar, standing beside her. Once again the lionesses looked around.  
"That one," called out a lioness, "That one with no name." Zira looked quickly then roared again, starting to pace.  
"This plan is a BUST!" she roared out in anger, pausing, pounding her paw on the ground. She suddenly registered in her head that her own lioness had betrayed her. "AND she betrayed us! How could she?" she was furious, and the lionesses made sure to steer clear of where her paws could strike them.  
Kovu, still too young to talk, blinked rapidly in the sunlight where his mother had dropped him. He mewed, his paws outstretched, wanting his meal. But Zira was not concerned about him, she had more important things on her mind.  
"Do you think Simba will attack?" she wondered out loud. Scar snickered.  
"My brother is not that stupid, though he doesn't have many brains," he said, pointing to his head, "But they have the cub back. They're not going to fight." Zira scowled, sitting on her haunches.  
"Then what are we going to do, to get the Pride Lands, you majesty?" Scar smiled at the word 'majesty,' and trotted off toward the den, stopping abruptly, just remembering the question.  
"I have a plan. Just wait, my dear, and you will see. And feed Kovu!" he ordered, turning again and heading into the den, out of the Savannah heat.  
  
A/N: I knnooooww its not possible for their to be a mix (what Nala said), butt just pretend. Hehehe. 


	7. Kiara and Ashiki

A/N: Urrgggghh, let me explain about the last chapter. I know know know know that Simba is not Scar's brother, I was thinking of a different plot I had with Mufasa and plop there it was! LOL.  
  
Also, sorry it's been a while (for me atleast) I went on another vacation, and am working on five stories! (Three here, one TLK onefor my website that will be posted hopefully in a couple of weeks, and one totally non-fanfic that I'm hoping to get published!) If you want to be notified when my TLK story is up that's exclusive to my webpage, you can either review with your e-mail address or send me an e-mail at and then I'll know your address!  
  
I have a feeling people are going to hate me for this chapter. Sorry if you do.  
  
Chapter 7 - Presentations  
  
Nala had given birth to two daughters, Kiara being first, Ashiki, or Ash for short, being second. They were identical in every way but their eyes. Kiara had her father's brown eyes, while Ash had the beautiful coloring of blue in her eyes. Nala was proud of them both, and Simba added that Ash's eyes would insure her a mate.  
"Kiara has the exact same chances. It's just fate," replied Nala, licking the newborns' fur. Simba nuzzled her, when she had another contraction. "Oof!" Nala called out, "No way, no way, no way," she panted, looking down at herself. Simba looked up, confused.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Another cub?" it came out as a question, as she moved Ash and Kiara out of the way. Nala could only nod, laying down, waiting for it to be over.  
  
"It was stillborn," she said softly, licking the cub half-heartedly. It lay still, not breathing or whimpering as a normal cub would. It was not like Kiara or Ash, it was dark, and she was sure this one had been Scar's. (A/N: Yes, I know it's not possible. Just play along) Maybe it was a sign, or the Kings' will. Anyway, it was gone and would not be named, since it had not lived a day. "Take it."  
Simba nodded, picking the newborn up by the scruff of the neck, handing it to a lioness with a tearful last glance, before turning to his mate, who had scooted the cubs close to her underside, letting them feast, smiling up at Simba. "Don't even think of the other one. I know, I know whose it was, but look at your daughters." Simba smiled as Ash pawed at him playfully, on her back, staring up at her father.  
"They're so beautiful," he whispered, nuzzling her. Everything seemed right in there lives, everything.  
  
A lion, leading a pride of lionesses, hidden in the darkness, descended upon Pride Rock. The lion stopped, making the others halt.  
"This is the time I will take over Pride Rock!" growled Scar in an evil excitement. The lionesses only nodded, following him as he planned his ambush.  
Scar approached the den where the lionesses stayed. "Go!" suddenly, lionesses pounced onto defenseless cubs and lionesses alike, still groggy with sleep, woke up to a start and started to fight. Scar ran and leaped past them, the only one he would fight would be Simba. "Simba!" he roared as he spotted the young king, leaping onto his back as he growled in fury.  
"Scar!" he roared, "You will die for trespassing!" he tackled the older lion, but although Scar was skinny and didn't have the muscle mass of Simba or Mufasa, he did have extraordinary brains and wits. He jumped cleanly out of the way when he knew Simba would attack, staying clear of his powerful paws.  
Scar took a swipe, and Simba, surprised, fell down. Scar sneered as he started clawing at his face, leaving a bloody mess behind, Simba weakly laying on the ground. Scar examined his own injuries, a long three slashes down his right side, all the way to his flank, missing fur in his mane, and his ear was hurt. Nala roared.  
"Simba!" she cried, going to her mate's side. She looked up at Scar, angrily. "You!" she roared, "You, an Outsider, have killed the king! That is certain death."  
"Ah ah ah. You can't kill the king!" he said, pointing to himself.  
"You are not first in line anymore!" she blurted, instantly backing away, not daring to look at her cubs for fear he would look, see them, then kill them.  
"What do you mean?" then he smiled, "Did you have my cub?"  
"No," she spat, "I had Simba's. And my daughter Kiara will be Queen. In fact, you're not even second in line! My daughter Ashiki is!" Scar roared.  
"Where are these cubs?!" he roared to the fighting lionesses. They all stopped, looking up, staring at the bloody mess that was Simba on the ground, breathing heavily. Nala returned to his side, licking his face, trying to help him.  
"Fetaya. I hid all of them. Go get the shaman, quickly!" Fetaya started to take off when she was attacked by Zira, tossing her onto the ground.  
"Zira!" Nala roared, "Let's fight, Queen to Queen."  
"You are no queen!" snarled Zira, attacking her as Nala watched Fetaya run for Rafiki. Nala pinned Zira, tossing her to the ground and biting at her neck viciously, lionesses watching, memorized.  
  
&  
  
Nala sneered as Zira limped off to Scar, almost all of their lionesses lying dead in the den. "Get out, and don't come back!" Nala roared at the few Outsiders, as they limped gingerly down Pride Rock. Nala bit at their heels, wanting to kill them. She tripped the king and queen, watching them tumble down the rock.  
Rafiki had come and gone. "Only time will tell if he will survive. But I gave 'im dis cream, hopein' it will help." and had gone off, promising to come back tomorrow.  
Nala could only hope Simba would pull through, to see Ashiki and Kiara grow into lionesses. A/N: Love, like, ok, or hate? Please review!  
  
!!!!!Alyssa!!!!! 


	8. At the Same Time

1A/n: The reason she did not mention the third cub was because as stated in the last chapter, the third one was dead, so it would there then not be included in the line for the throne.

GRR fan fic would not let me update forever!

Also, I still have no clue about different fathers/same litter deal. ::shrugs::

To Silent Reaper (Ps. THANK YOU!!! You've been my #1 reviewer, following me from my AWTR craze to my TLK craze!!) The answers to your questions:

Oh and when you say 'lionesses watching, memorized.' do you mean 'mesmerized?' Yes, I did lol.  
  
I like this chapter. Clever how you put that Scar won't be the next king because there are three before him. Nala didn't mention the third cub I wonder why? Hmm. Because the third cub was stillborn, if you went back to the last chapter there was a line: It was not breathing, like the other two or something to that extent. =D.

All right, this story's gonna get soap-operay. You've been warned.

Also, I want to clarify that almost everything goes along with the TLK2SP story except for a few things: A. There was Ashiki and Scar's cub also born with Kiara B. Scar lived past that fight scene, which really never took place in my story if you read far enough back, and C. Vitani is now a Pride Lander because of welll you know the story. Let's get it on! (Eek, to much Iron Chef)

O jezze, what a long A/N.....

Chapter 9 - At the Same Time

Nala tried to nurse her mate back to health the best she could, but his condition continued to deteriorate as so did her's. Trying to be queen, be a good mate, a nurse, and a mother of two didn't even leave her time to worry at night as she usually did. As soon as her head hit the royal slab beside her injured husband, she fell instantly into a deep slumber.

Kiara seemed to be acting as a normal cub would, but Ashiki continually had a cough, not quite a cough but a wheeze. Nala had asked around, but nobody had known what ailed the cub. She was just learning words, but not enough to tell her what was wrong. So when she did finally have a moment to herself to think, she was worried for Ashiki.

"Queen!" came a voice from outside.

"I'll be right back," Nala told Simba and gave him a lick on the cheek before going outside to see a frantic gathering of lionesses.

"Look! Over there!" called out one, and Nala turned her attention to a band of three lionesses, something on one of their backs.

When they got closer, Nala realized it was Scar on one of their back's. Zira came forward, so angry. "Look what that idiotic lion has done! To his own brother, a King! He must die for drawing royal blood!"

"Silence!" roared Nala, angry that they had the nerve to show their faces, "You know the law. The law of drawing royal blood is not punishable if it's a formal challenge made between a rouge and king, or if it is King verses King. So don't try to pull that one!"

Zira roared, not out of defeat, but of sorrow, "I know Kovu is here, somewhere! He must know that Simba killed Scar!"

"He did no such thing! He only fought out of self defense!"

"But he still killed him!" challenged Zira. Nala let it slide, knowing she was to stubborn.

"Fetaya, find Kovu," she commanded, "Ten of you! Go gaurd those three!" Ten of the lionesses jumped down from her side to circle the three and deceased Scar.

Soon, Kovu came back with Fetaya. They had already had war with the Pride. "Mother," he snarled, "What are you doing here."

"I'm here to show you what these people have done to your father! They killed him!"

"He's not my father! And if you remember, the Outlanders did a surprise attack on us!"

"Oh, so now you're a Pridelander!"

"Yes! Now leave, before I carry out what Simba would do if Scar hadn't injured him!" He called out, roaring, the fur on the his neck bristling. When they didn't move, he started to charge, and then they hightailed it, but not before Zira had the last word.

"I disown you as my son!" she roared. As much as he hated her, the words stung, and he stopped and stood, and he tried not to show his pain, and kept charging.

"Get out!" he roared, then stopping, and turning back to Pride Rock. Nala also left, going to Simba's side once again.

"Nala," he smiled, then grimaced, "I love you. I've loved you since before I can remember. Goodbye, my dear Naah-"

"No, Simba, NO!" she screamed, leaping up, pushing him, "You can't we had plans! We were going to split the pride, get more land! COME BACK SIMBA," she sobbed, then turned toward the entrance. "SOMEONE GO GET RAFIKI!" she cried, hoping there was some hope, but the sinking in her heart.

All of Pride Rock, all of the animals, lifted their heads when they heard the sorrowful roar of the Queen.

----------------------------

Nala turned from her dead husband to her cubs. "Come you two, feeding time," she said dully, flopping on her side. Kiara eagerly went to suckling, but Ashiki still slept. Nala prodded her with her paw, but still the cub was still. "No," she softly, "Not two, oh great Kings, why, WHY!" she roared, and she could feel herself going into a deep depression.

Kiara gnawed at a piece of meat, just learning about solids, to young to notice that her mother was sobbing, heading out toward the edge of Pride Rock...

----------------------------

"NALA!" called out someone. She turned to the lioness that had called out her name. Fetaya. "What are you doing?!"

"Goodbye," she said loudly, going toward the edge.

"Oh my kings! Don't Nala! Think of Kiara! She won't survive, she's still a bit on milk!" Fetaya pleaded for her Queen's life. Nala started sobbing, throwing herself down upon the rock. Fetaya came up to her quickly. "My poor friend," she said quietly, "Losing so much. But think of what you still have. You have a pride to take care of, a cub to take care of, to raise to be a wonderful Queen." Nala quieted.

"Will you make the announcement, about both of them. I don't think I can," she choked out, going to lay next to Kiara.

"Of course, my Queen, whatever you wish," she said loyally, "But you must make the call for the animals."

"Yes, I will, right now," she said. Fetaya examined her, she looked so much older then she had only a week ago, and so tired. Nala rose and went to the edge of Pride Rock, roaring loudly, calling for all animals to come immediately. Soon there was much movement across the lands, heading for one direction.

She turned away, going back to cry in private.

Like, love, okay, or hate? Or was it to soap-operay? Well I thought it was lol but all well. Please review!!

Lyssa


	9. Zira's Pregnant?

1OMG lol I screwed up that last chapter SO BAD! And I'm realllyyyy sorry! Pretend in that last chapter when Zira came that she didn't want to see her son, Kovu, because Kovu was still a cub but I forgot lol. So please ignore that part, he was a newborn cub back then, just like Kiara. Okay, now that that's cleared up, on we go.

WAIT, one more thing hehe. The reason it took me so long to update was because I had a little run in with fanfiction Admin, saying that I did something wrong. I have a copy of the e-mail at the bottom of this story, so you can ya know see what they said or whatever. All right on with the show. Err, story.

Chapter 9 - Zira's Pregnant?

Kiara, now not a newborn but a full blown, energetic cub, could speak fluently now and ran with an orphan that had just arrived, Janaba, Jana for short. Nala looked on, with a heavy heart, of how much she looked like her father. About the same coloring, the same eyes, the eyes that had made Nala fall in love with him. But she had put the sadness behind her, or had tried at least, for the sake of her one and only cub.

"Mooooommm," Kiara poked her mother in the chest. Nala spun her head in her direction, startled, she had been lost deep in thought. She was a young mother anyway and she should pay more attention as not to give the gossips saying things like she was too young for a cub like Kiara.

"Yes?"

"Can I go out to the waterhole and play? Jana's out there."

"Is Janaba's mother out there?" Kiara just shrugged, her eyes never leaving the water hole that was in the distance. "Well, I suppose, but you have to take Zazu with you. He can only leave if her mother's there," Nala turned to the tree, "Did you hear that, Zazu?"

"Every word, your majesty," he bowed, then took flight. "Come along Kiara. The sooner we get out there the sooner I can leave, hopefully."

"I'm comin'," she called out, running down rock to rock. Nala raised and sat on her haunches, smiling. Somebody came behind her, and she looked over her shoulder.

"Queen Nala," the lioness bowed, "There is an unknown lion coming in from the eastern border." Nala raised her ears in interest. An unknown lion? Or was he really unknown to her? She thought of the time she had run away, she had come across many lions, most of whom just wanted a mate.

"Unknown, you say?" The lioness nodded, "Hmm. Well, gather a group of, hm, ten lionesses to accompany me to see what he's up too."

The lioness bowed once again. "Of course, your majesty." She took off toward where the lionesses were most of the lionesses were gathered. Ten, including Fetaya, joined her.

"Fetaya, where is Vitani?"

"Oh, she's with another lioness. She's watching her for me while I accompany you." Nala smiled and nodded.

She turned to the ban of lionesses. "All right, let's head out."

Zira was standing beside a rock, with scratches barely readable, stating that 'Scar, the Great King, is laid here. He was murdered by his evil, tyrant, nephew Simba, and the lions of Pride Rock.'

"Mom, I'm not going to watch the little runt anymore." Nuka appeared out of the bushes, Kovu at his heels.

"I'm not a runt!" he cried back, puffing his chest out. Zira smiled at his confidence, and giving Scar's resting place one more glance, turned to her cubs. She was very pregnant, the result of Scar's last night before the battle with her. Scar had made a last-minute decision that if she did get pregnant, and if it was male, that it would be the next king.

"Oh, shut up. I can't stand this right now. Nuka, you will watch your brother. I just need a week without cubs. But I wouldn't expect a male to understand," she snickered, "But it doesn't matter, because you're a permeant babysitter until I say otherwise. I'm very pregnant with a cub or cubs," With that, she left Nuka in shock, his mouth open, while Kovu batted a stick around.

"She's pregnant?!?!" he turned his attention to Kovu, "You're in for a bad time, little brother," he scowled, swatting at the cub, to get him to move from his path. Zira turned, her teeth bared.

"Be nice to him, Nuka, or you'll be sorry. He might be the next King. Or, he might just be sharing it with whomever in here," she pointed to her stomach, "Stop being jealous just because you only have a very slim chance you will rule. Right now, you're already 3rd in line behind Vitani and she's behind Kovu! And besides, however many cubs I carry now will be before you." She gave him a last mean smile and turned to be by herself, and when she was out of sight, Nuka gave hard hit to Kovu, sending him spinning onto the ground from the rock he had been standing on.

Nala peered into the distance at the coming lion. "Is that . . . Oh my Kings! Hima!" she called out.

"Nala?" called back the lion, now running. "It is you! I heard you are Queen, now."

"Yes," she smiled, "Hima, it's been so long! Ever since I've run away from Scar. It feels like an eternity ago. So much has happened."

"Indeed, to me too. Do you mind if I stay in the Pride Lands? I'm waiting for a couple of lions." Nala wondered quickly if he had a mate but shook the thoughts out of her head. It was against the laws, anyway, for her to choose a new mate, if she even wanted to. It was too soon after Simba's death, and now suddenly she felt guilty.

"Of course you may stay, as long as you need," she tried to keep smiling, straining. As they were walking back, he made conversation.

"So who's the lucky king?"

"Oh, his name's Simba, but he's deceased," she added quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Nala," he said sympathetically, "Did you have any cubs before he, uh."

"Yes," she said to interrupt him, "I have one, Kiara."

"I have a cub, too. Well, actually he's not mine, he was abandoned and I've been taking care of him. He was so young, he couldn't speak, but he did say one word which I think was his name, and I kept it for him. He kept saying 'Kosa,' not the best meaning, but it's what he kept saying."

"I think I would have chosen another name . . . Sin?"

Hima shrugged, "Perhaps it was chosen because he was made out of adultery. Who knows? But I kept it for him." He looked away from her, up to where they were walking. "Is that Pride Rock?" Nala nodded, looking up also. "It's beautiful."

"Where is your son, anyway?"

"Oh, he's with the lions I'm meeting. I had to go do something, and he couldn't come." She just nodded.

"Nala!" Ibura, her grandmother, tenderly climbed down Pride Rock to talk. She felt sorry for the old lioness, as she was developing pain in all of her joints.

"Yes, grandma?"

"Zira is just beyond the southwest horizon, coming this way." Nala jumped from Hima's side running to the point of Pride Rock.

"Now what does she want?" she muttered, then turning to Ibura. "Grandma, could you please alert the lionesses?"

Ibura smiled. "Of course dear." Hima came and stood beside her.

"Who's Zira?"

Alrighty, here's the e-mail:

everlasting-oranges,  
  
Title: "Game Show For the STARS!"  
Summary: "A game show including your favorites: Sarabi, Simba, Nala, Zira, Kovu, and Kiara in a (hopefully) funny game show! Just give it a try! First try at a humor story :)"  
Rating: "G"  
  
Main reason for removal: "Not allowed: interactive, chat/script, real person, mst, and etc."  
  
the above story has been removed because it violated the guideline detailed on the upload page.  
This infraction has been recorded and once you reach a certain limit, your account be automatically banned. Moreover,  
as a result of this infraction, you will not have upload access for a period of has a set of guidelines for the uploading of stories and chapters.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Epilouge

1A/N: Pronunciations: Kiwara (Key-whara) - meaning "savanna."

Maliki (Mah-Lee-Key) - meaning "king."

"Zira," roared Nala. Hima watched in amazement at the once scrawny and pitifully weak lioness he had met just as she was escaping now so powerful and domineering. "Why don't you just give up? The Pride Lands will never be yours!"

"I have to do this announcement, it is the laws, and even I abide by the laws sometimes," she looked over her shoulder to a lionesses with a cub in her mouth, motioning her further. "Set him down." She motioned to another lioness with a cub and told her to do the same. "These two cubs are the sons of King Scar and myself, Queen Zira," she smiled at Nala's amazement, "Let me present them by themselves."

She first pointed at the lighter of the two, a dark creamy color only a bit darker then his mother's pelt, with light brown patch of hair on his head and a light creme color on his paws. "This is Kiwara. He was born after his brother," she pointed to the darker of the two, darker then even Scar himself, with a dark brown pelt and a black tuft of hair on his head, and black paws. "This is Maliki. He will be King." She gave a toothy smile before picking up the cubs and placing them on her back. "They will grow powerfully, strongly, and will rule together." With that, she bounded into the grasses with her accompanying lionesses toward the outlands. Pride Rock lionesses roared and started bounding toward them.

------------

Cub Of Scar's Epilogue

Maliki and Kiwara did grow to be strong and powerful lions. But their many attempts to take over the Pride Lands were not fruitful. With that fact and their over domineering mother, both went their separate ways from the Outlanders. Maliki took over a large pride north of the Pride Lands, and Kiwara started his own small pride.

Zira continued plotting after her sons disappeared and now tried to use Kovu. But Kovu, being ignored over the two years that she was training the twins, did not give any effort and eventually left with a fellow lioness from the Outlands and was a rouge with her all of his life.

Hima and his small band of lions became Pride Landers, and Kiara and Kosa grew up as play mates. Later, they were betrothed and married at the early age of two.

Hima and Nala never became a couple. She could not get over the guilt she felt about Simba whenever she thought of such a thing.

The Pride Lands stayed the same, watching quietly how cubs become lions, then older, until their last breath, as the circle of life continued on it's grassy plains.

A/N: ::sighs:: Done! Yayyyyyy! I'm pretty sure there will not be a continuation of this, but if there is, it will most likely be over Maliki and Kiwara's lives, from their cubhood to their leaving. I'm trying though to think of a new story instead. Look out for it! Also, please read "While Simba Was Away" if you haven't already. First, Reviewer Awards, then credits to all the reviewers!

AWARD FOR THE BEST REVIEWER: ALL OF YOU! Lol, sorry there must be one. The way I chose this was the most reviews, plain and simple. So congrats to THE SILENT REAPER for winning! You get an oven mitt! Lol, just kidding. Sorry I don't have any prize, except maybe to dedicate the next story 2 ya!

AWARD FOR THE WORST REVIEWER: This person is not even on the credits below. Nala's Diciple is awarded this for her over the top hate review..... Totally uncalled for!

CREDITS FOR REVIEWS (THANKS SOOOO MUCH!)

The Silent Reaper for 10 reviews. (AGAIN!)

Doppleganger33 for 9 reviews.

Sunrise19 for 8 reviews.

Katera for 8 reviews.

Vitfollower88 for 5 reviews.

jla2snoopy for 3 reviews

SpeKtoR for 3 reviews

Kate for 2 reviews.

ClearGreenWater for 2 reviews.

Darksoulki for 2 reviews.

Scargirlxxx for 1 review.

The Emerald Dawn for 1 review.

emmasnape99 for 1 review.

Ceci1 for 1 review.

Kiara-n-n for 1 review.

LMDG1UVR4EVA for 1 review.

**MYSELF!!! lol, but really I was just replying to hate reviewing. **

Once again, thanks to the reviewers supporting this story to it's very end. Please be on the look out for more stories, and read the ones that are out there now!!

XOXOXO

Alyssa


End file.
